Immortality
by Nobody426
Summary: AU Perseus had been living with Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite since three millenniums ago and was born a god.  He was tired of his duty as a sea deity, and that was until he met a certain grey-eyed girl on a beach; and he might just give up immortality
1. Chapter 1

**Immortality**

**Well, I just can't get this idea out of my head, so I just have to post it here. Not sure if it's gonna be long or anything yet, but definitely not just a one-shot… Right, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Never in my deepest dreams will I ever own the PJO series.**

**Chapter one—Swimming for eternity? I think not.**

Let me tell you this: Living for an eternity is a torture, especially when you got nothing to do, and I'm speaking this from experience.

Honestly. Nothing is ever happening, except helping my father, Poseidon, to rule the sea occasionally. Usually, Triton's all for helping him, and I just kick back and enjoy. Triton and his mom don't really like me—even after two millenniums staying with them. See, Amphitrite is not my mom, despite popular belief. My mom's a sea nymph or a sea goddess, I don't really know her, and I don't really care.

I just flicked my sea-green tail around until a current found me and carry me around Atlantis. Unlike my half-brother, I didn't like to have two tails and show off all the time. Since I'm a god, I can alter my appearance anytime, and I just don't really feel like the need having to tails. It was really comforting for just floating around Atlantis, you know? That was, until a rope caught me around my tail.

Usually, I would just teleport away from it, or switch my tail to legs, but I'm too lazy to do either of them.

"Triton, please stop doing this, it gets annoying after a while." I said, not bothering to look at him at all. He loves to bother me every chance he gets to.

"Perseus, you know I can never stop doing that. Haven't you learnt that already two millenniums ago? Or are you just too stupid to realize that? And why don't you help our father? Too lazy to move?" He said, and annoyed me more than ever.

"Whatever. We both know that father doesn't need the help. He's doing perfectly fine." I said, as I loosen the rope around me and swam away.

I need to take a break from this constant bothering and teasing, it gets just a little bit to annoying after the first three hundred years. Note the sarcasm. I decided to swim up the shore, to the outside world, where no one would bother me and know my identity. As I swam by the mermen of my father's court, they bowed to me although I insisted not to. Old habit for them I guess. Biggest understatement ever.

I wasn't paying attention to my target location as I swam past the fishes and everything else. I guess I was on one of the shores of United States, since the heart of the western civilization is currently there, and also where most of the gods are. I could have teleported and showing off like my brother Triton, but one thing that he didn't understood was the process of getting to another place. I enjoy swimming through the sea a lot, enjoying different views as I go. He just never understands that.

As I came close to the shore, I changed my tail back to my legs, which were twice shorter than my tail and less efficient in swimming. But hey, I don't want to freak the mortals out now, do I? I had my sea green t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers on, as always when I visited the mortal world. Aphrodite once tried getting me to wear some ridiculous clothes that I wouldn't even mention ever again. It was nightmare.

I came out perfectly dry from the sea, and expected to see no one around since it was early spring and the water was way too cold for anyone to swim in. I settled on a rock overlooking the sea, and climbed on it. I was brooding over what happened in the past decade, and sorting out things that I would need to do after I get back. I was not even paying attention when someone came close to me and sat down not far away from a rock, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, and caught sight of me.

**There, happy? I started the chapter three weeks ago, but I just finished it. Track was nightmare, I spent all my time on that... Well, I hope no one would copy my story, because this issue is getting more serious every day. There were people who would copy my story word by word, and in case you don't know, that's plagiarism. I don't appreciate that, just saying.**

**Here's my rant, I hope someone would sympathize me, no one understands...**

_**Boys problem for moi. I mean seriously, the main 'buzz' this week in boy's locker room was that someone I don't even know was dating me! Seriously? That's just twisted. Plus, no offense to him, he's really weird and well, lame. Oh, did I mention I like somebody else? No? Well, yeah, it's true and that somebody else so happens to be one of the people who spread the rumors. Just great. Yep, and it's also the campaign in Student Council next week, and I wanna run for Secretary. I've been in S. C. for two years, while the other candidates (including him) didn't have any experiences what so ever. But he was popular, so I don't stand I chance. I don't need any more teasing from that. Then, I was torn between two competitions, Academic Super Bowl and Algebra Contest. These happen at the same day and same time, great timing, huh? Note the sarcasm. So I totally didn't practice piano and tomorrow's my piano lesson. Life sucks, as I quote my friend, "Life's piece of shit (sorry, my first cuss word ever), when you look at it." I just have to say, it's true. Sometimes, reality is crueler than it seems. Hence my story title, Everything Is Not What It Seems, if that's true, then perhaps I would still have a chance. I dunno, all I can say is, I hope I can at least win the secretary position, it's a small hope, though the hope still exists somewhere inside me, I hope it gets better.**_

**_Kudos for anyone who heard my rant. I rarely tell anyone what I feel, and try to be a 'tough' girl. I hate being weak and stuff, so even when I got a bruise on half of my face earlier, I just laughed and dust off. Everyone think me as 'crazy' in a good way, and smart and know-it-all, but I'm not. This is my true self, it's shown in my rant quite often. My life's complicated, but somehow, I might just sail through it, like the Odyssey._**


	2. I took a shower in dog drool part one

**Immortality**

**IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, as much as I would like to.**

**Chapter two-I took a shower in dog drool (part one)**

Before I start the fanfiction, I would like to say something. I lost Student Council secretary-to my crush, Soccer Brain. (or Soccer Face according to Majuna) Yeah, and I didn't make the rep. either. And since today is my birthday, I confessed to him. Total failure and disaster, and I didn't even confess it face to face. I was a chicken. For goodness sake-I used Facebook to tell him! What kind of coward am I? And I'm crushing on a boy. It' major no-no. I'm kinda like Maximum Ride, who is absolutely not a girly girl. (I'm only on the third bk) SO yeah, the world's officially ending.

Annabeth's POV (it is an alternate universe!)

I guess I should explain. Because I ran away... Again. I guess my step-mother Helen just never liked me that much, even after all these years, when I finally give them another shot. Fine. If my father doesn't like me and think I'm nothing but a trouble, I'll leave. The camp isn't that far away anyways. I heard that my father and step-mothe and my step-siblings are going to move to San Francisco soon, but luckily, they are still in New York. That makes my escape way faster.

Seven years ago when I was seven, I ran away from home. Now, I'm just doing it all over again. There was one of the many safe bases we built right off the coast that was next to our house, so I am going to run there and fetch some demigod supplies I might need in the short trip to camp. I had my dagger in my arm sheath, ambrosia and nectar in my backpack along with SPF 3000 in case I met some fire-breathing bulls. Also, my Yankee cap was tucked into my side pocket, so I can access it easily when I need to use it.

I ran as fast as I could to the beach after I was prepared, and I was about to get into the safe house when I saw someone on the rock. MY rock. Someone sat on MY rock that I usually brooded on. And today is definitely not one of my best days.

The person had a casual tee and jeans on, his back head was untamed as he stared at the sea, as if he controlled part of it. He had an unusual aura that usually belongs to- No, it can't be. Usually, I would just leave random strangers alone, but something he possessed called to me, and I sat next to him gingerly, and the very rock beside it.

He gave me a sideway glance, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. The boy in front of me was about fourteen or fifteen, fifteen and a half tops. Can't be older than that. Yet his eyes seemed so wise, and as a daughter of Athena, I know well what wise is.

"Hi, I'm Annab-" RAAARRRRRR!

Great, just what I need.

**I know this is rushed. Sorry! But that's what happen when I try to finish it between twelve on my birthday, and heartbroken. Nah, I'm just trying to be dramatic, oh well. **

**A little help would be appreciated...**


	3. I took a shower in dog drool part two

**Immortality**

**Chapter three-I took a shower in dog drool (part two)**

Percy's POV

I should have known—I mean, trouble follows me my entire non-ending life, I should have known that nothing will ever be simple for me. Something just had to ruin my life; even when I'm just taking a simple walk.

That girl, supposedly Annab-something, is a demigod. I can tell that much. Judging from her looks, it's very possible that she's an Athena girl. Her stormy grey eyes and the athletic build—both of the traits belongs to Athena, my father's arch enemy for ages.

The girl pulled out a celestial bronze dagger, and pointed at the hellhound. She also pulled out a Yankee cap and placed it on her head as she turned invisible (though still visible to me). I _could have _incinerated the hellhound right then and there, but I don't wait to reveal my identity just yet. She doesn't need to know who I am.

I acted like I was scared, as if I never seen a monster ever before. The hellhound yelped once in a while as if something jabbed it, but it carried on nonetheless. The only thing I could do without giving away was to help the girl secretly. Every time she jabs, I increase the force of the dagger, so it would be faster and easier to kill the hellhound.

Eventually, the monster was reduced to the gold dusts on the floor, and the girl took off her hat again.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. This is probably not the best place to meet, but… See, my pet Chihuahua went out of control, and I had—"

"It was a monster." I said, and it wasn't a question. It was a statement. It amuses me a lot when the half bloods try to make up something to cover up for killing the monsters.

"You… saw?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, although I have ADHD and dyslexia, I am not crazy. I know what I saw—a hellhound." I answered, acting as if I just saw the scariest thing ever.

"How did you know what the monster was called?" She asked, gaining suspicions on me.

"I… Uh, I only lived with my mom my entire life… She taught me all about Greek myths, though I don't know why…" I answered, as her expressions soften.

"All right. You're probably a demigod."

"A demi-what?" I asked, acting as if it was something that I never heard before.

"A demigod. Half-blood. Half human and half god. You should go to camp with me, so that monsters don't chase you down." This is something I really don't know. I didn't know there is a camp for half-bloods! I guess I am really outdated. True, I seldom come up to land. And since I don't have much to do this year, I guess I can allow myself a break. Plus, my Roman side can go do whatever my father wants me to do, so I can relax for a while.

"What camp?"

She smiled and said, "The one and only. Camp Half-Blood."

**There. I will update daily from now on, but not only this story. All right, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please review for more chapters!**


	4. Welcome to CHB

**Immortality**

**Chapter 4: ****Welcome to CHB**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Sorry for the long wait. School pressure and all that. I haven't changed that much though. Still crushing on the same boy, and still hopeless as eva.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO!**

* * *

><p>Today was not the best day for Annabeth Chase. Aside from her attempt at running away from her house, multiple monsters attacked her, and totally made herself a fool in front of the cute boy she met on the beach.<p>

There, she said it. He was cute.

She was curious about him, and it didn't just stop on the fact that he could see through the Mist. He looked familiar. In fact, he looked so familiar that she could have sworn she saw him multiple times in her life. But then she figured that it was probably just that he looked a lot like his godly parent, so she brushed it off.

The Grey Sisters' Taxi was the perfect end to her miserable attempt at running away. The car jerked around multiple times, and she was so sick of it that she didn't even acknowledge the mysterious boy, who might have been on his very first trip on the Taxi. She was just impressed that he hadn't throw up yet.

Ever since her best friend, Thalia Grace fulfilled the Great Prophecy a year ago, cabins for minor gods were built and the safety for demigods increased. Meaning, the camp border expended and safety was ensured so that they could get off the taxi a few miles before the main part of the camp.

She got off before the Grey Sisters could thank her for the extra drachmas.

**Percy's POV**:

My nausea was definitely an indication that the Grey Sisters did not improve their driving skills. It was still as horrible as ever. (If not, more.)

After the hectic drive that included me threatening to throw their eye out again, Annabeth nearly throwing, and us nearly driving over some innocent kid out on the road, we finally arrived camp.

The camp for half-bloods. The camp that I haven't been to since the Civil War. The camp that…

"Is that a dragon guarding the Golden Fleece?" I asked, confused. Last time I checked, the Golden Fleece rested 'safely' with Polyphemous, my 'dear' brother. But then, that was more than a century ago… Wonder why didn't the Hephaestus camper build a dragon with their Bunker 9 to guard the camp though.

"Oh yeah, that. Thalia, my best friend, Grover, a satyr and I went to a Cyclops island and obtained the fleece since the camp's border was failing…" Annabeth said, distracted, as she dragged me up the hill.

"A Cyclops?"

"Yeah. Nasty beings. Monsters with one eye, usually an offspring of Poseidon and a natural spirit." Annabeth said distractedly as we continued to trek up the hill.

_Well. Excuse me._ "Maybe not all Cyclops are bad? I mean, I know—" I caught myself, "from the myths that Polyphemous was rather, uh, rude and famous for his temper towards Jason and all. But maybe it's just him that's all rogue and awful."

"Maybe. But that doesn't really matter right now." She sad, excited as she dragged me to the vey border of camp. "Percy, welcome to the one and only, camp half blood." She said, as recognition sparked in her eyes. This was her home, and she was proud of it.

I couldn't help but let out a short gasp. Things around here definitely took a 180 degrees turn! Of course, it was for the better.

"I know," She smiled at me, "It's rather impressive, isn't it? This is our home, the heaven for half bloods and the only place that we could be safe."

Looking into the massive valley and the great scenery, the biggest improvement was definitely the cabins. Instead of the 12 cabins, (which some were completely pointless, mainly the one that was built for Hera) there was at least a good fifty. And that's just the ones found in the big 'Omega' (The former 'U') formation.

There was hundreds more, smaller ones, scattered around different areas around the hearth. A few on the edge of the woods, which I recognized as the place where Bunker 9 previously resided, a few on the shores, a few near the amphitheater, and some near the Big House.

I like the blue on the Big House much better than the blood red during the war, by the way.

"This is… Stunning and beautiful! Amazing! How could anyone else not notice this?" I feigned ignorance.

"It's the Mist. Something that Hecate maintained and conjured so that the mortals don't find us. Even half bloods can be affected by that, so I was surprised that you even noticed the dragon without me pointing it out to you. You'll learn more about it soon."

"And those little Greek houses…"

"Cabins, in which I designed a few of 'em too! You'll see them soon enough." Annabeth said proudly, "Let's go to find Chiron and Mr. D now. There's so many newcomers pouring in each day that one of them always stays in the Big House just in case."

_Mr. D? As in Dionysus? What is he doing in camp? Last I check, Bacchus was still screwing around in the parties near San Fran…_

We walked around the cabins, the still-no-cover dining hall, and to the Big House. Chiron was reading a book, as usual, and had some seriously awful music on. Something from the 20s, I think. I meant 20 A.D., by the way. Not even I was this old fashioned.

Another rather… Pudgy man was sitting next to Chiron, in front of a Pac Man machine. He just beat another level as he got excited and spilled diet Coke all over it. "Dang it!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. Another brand new machine replaced the spoiled one, and he turned to Chiron.

"What now? Who's visiting? I'm still recovering from the rather nasty bruise that Areas bestowed on me."

"No, just a new camper. There aren't any Olympians visiting right now."

"Really? I swore I sensed—" Dionysus stopped as I sent him a message.

_It's me. Perseus. I'm just visiting right now._

_ Well, well, well. You finally decided to get of the ocean, fist brat? _Dionysus drawled in my head. His eyes quickly darted to Annabeth. _With a daughter of Anteha no less! _He commented, surprised with glee.

_ Don't you dare—_

_ Or what? You're merely a minor sea deity. Although you're strong enough, you're still not enough of a threat for me._

_ Please, D, don't blow my cover. You know, I do know someone with a good brewery on the Rhine… _I tried to bribe him.

_ Very well. Just this once. You'll give me some good wine once I finished here._

_ Thank you, owe you one, D._

"Great, a new brat. Run along, whoever you are. Annabelle, you can show him around." Annabeth breathed in relief as she shot me a weird look and made a gesture for me to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Drop a review please! You guys are the awesomest folks!<strong>

**PS: I need a good idea for a quest-something that I can reveal Percy with... Eventually.**


End file.
